Les défis de l'APDES
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Suite de drabble ou OS en réponse au jeu Cap ou Pas cap de l'APDES. #1 Une émission mouvementée
1. Chapter 1

_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du jeu Cap ou Pas cap de l'APDES._

 _Je devais faire une histoire en dialogue où chaque ligne commencera par une de tes initiales de ton pseudo et où un personnage meurt, mais que ça reste drôle._

J'espère que j'ai réussi

* * *

« Je crois qu'Eren a besoin de notre aide, Armin avec moi ! s'écria Mikasa avant de s'interrompre et de regarder le blond qui partait en courant dans l'autre direction. Mais…mais Armin où vas-tu ?

\- Ymir a raison, il y en a toujours que pour Eren, j'en ai marre, je m'en vais !

\- Armin reviens immédiatement !

\- Ne me quitte pas, il faut oublier, chantonne Sasha.

\- Attention il y a un titan à ta droite ! s'écrie Christa.

\- Droite on a dit, s'énerve Jean. Il faut que tu ailles à gauche du coup !

\- Admirez mesdames, monsieur la vélocité de ce titan, son adresse, la précision de ses gestes, comment Hanji. On sent qu'il est en chasse et je plain sa proie. D'ailleurs, voilà qu'il vient de disparaître dans la gorge du titan.

\- Voilà ce que l'on peut appeler un départ sans regret, remarque Connie. Il est désormais certain qu'il ne reviendra pas.

\- Enfin le direct est terminé, s'exclame Levi. Moblit tu peux éteindre la caméra.

\- Gauche…, sanglote Jean. Il devait aller à gauche…

\- Alors Jean c'est pas le moment, grommelle Connie. Il faut qu'on court, le titan vient de s'apercevoir de notre présence ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**Un autre défi, cette fois proposé par Baka-shiro**

* * *

 **Dix choses à savoir sur : Reiner Braun**

Reiner est attiré par les hommes et les femmes indifféremment même si la personne qu'il aime depuis qu'il est en âge d'aimer est un homme.

Reiner est amoureux de Berthold depuis si longtemps qu'il ne peut pas dire quand exactement il est tombé amoureux de lui. Il sait seulement qu'il n'est pas certain de vouloir vivre sans lui et qu'il fera tout pour son bonheur même le laisser à Annie.

Depuis qu'il a révélé sa véritable identité à tout le monde, il a des problèmes de double personnalité. Il a beaucoup apprécié son séjour parmi les humains et s'est énormément investi dans son rôle. D'ailleurs il a presque faillit se convaincre lui-même qu'il était juste un humain ordinaire et il a fallut que Berthold lui remette les idées en places.

Il est vierge

Christa lui plaît beaucoup mais il a bien compris qu'il n'aurait jamais sa chance avec elle et il a déjà bien assez d'un amour malheureux. Du coup, il se considère un peu comme son grand frère et pense qu'il est de son devoir de la protéger.

Si Sasha est la gourmande du bataillon d'exploration, Reiner lui ne peut pas résister aux cerises et il lui est arrivé d'en cueillir alors qu'il était en mission.

Il est perfectionniste. Ainsi lorsqu'il a dû apprendre à nager, tous les matins, pendant une semaine, il allait à la rivière et s'entrainait jusqu'à la nuit tombante et l'arrivée de Berthold qui le sortait.

C'est un bon musicien, il excelle au piano et au violon mais il n'a pas souvent l'occasion de s'exercer.

Ses nuits sont hantés par des cauchemars des gens dont il a indirectement provoqués la mort et qui, à cause des descriptions d'Armin et Eren, ont désormais un visage.

Il a commencé à apprendre à se battre à l'âge de cinq ans.


	3. Chapter 3

Cet écrit a été réalisé en réponse au défi de Neechu qui voulait que j'écrive un poème de Nile à Levi au sujet de ces blagues vaseuses.

J'ai respecté les rimes mais j'ai laissé tomber pour le nombre de pied. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop :D

* * *

Quand l'ennui prend ma vie,

Et que je compte les heures

Je sais que pour mon plus grand bonheur

Toujours tu seras là, Levi

Ton humour si subtil

Eclaire mes interminables journées

Et grâce à ta voix de fausset

Retentit mon rire gracile

Oh Levi, capitaine

J'attend avec impatience

Votre prochaine insolence

Qui adoucira ma peine

Quand à ces ignorants qui ignorent

Vos plaisanteries délicieuses

Dignes des vaches de la Creuse

Ils ne peuvent être que morts.

Nile Hawk.


End file.
